Let the Rayne Fall Down
by littledevil.blondie
Summary: Rayne moves to Forks, Washington with a dark past and a big secret. When she goes to a bonfire down at La Push she meets Jake who imprints on her, but will a vampire that already has his eyes on her give her up so easily? I don't think so. No flames pleaz
1. Kilik

I groaned as I woke up to the annoying noise of my alarm clock. I turned it off and got out of my bed. I sleepily walked to the bathroom and turned the light on, momentarily blinding myself, but knew it was going to help wake myself up. I yawned as I looked at my boring reflection in the mirror for a second.

I had a slim 5' figure with skin that was so pale that you could faintly see blue or purple veins on some parts of my body. It didn't help that I had pitch black hair that made me look even paler than I actually was. My eyes were a stormy gray color that made me only more irritated that I couldn't even have normal eyes like everyone else.

I sighed. Why did I have to be different?

I brushed my teeth before I got in the shower. I toweled dried my barely chin length hair, knowing it would air dry itself in a half an hour or so. I brushed it, and then ruffled it so it didn't look so dead.

I went back into my room to slip on a pair of ripped pants and a black sleeveless shirt, and ran downstairs. Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I just don't get cold.

I looked at the clock as I got to the kitchen. I was going to be late if I didn't leave soon. I took two poptarts, grabbed my black backpack, and ran out of the house, locking the front door behind me.

I know what you must be thinking right now. Not even saying bye to my parents, what kind of 16-year-old sophomore am I? But, it doesn't matter right now. Let's just say that I had to go to the house they owned in Forks, Washington that was secluded from the other houses with a large sum of cash they left behind.

I jumped into my black Toyota A-Bat Concept and started the engine. I know what you're thinking. What's with all the black? Well, I've always like that color just as much as I liked the weather in this town. I didn't like the sun really. It would get too bright for me sometimes which really bothered me. It was just a plus that I also loved the rain which this place pretty much supplied 24/7. To answer that unasked question of yours, no, I'm not crazy.

I pulled out of the driveway and went down the street at a speed that was probably over the limit as I thought about what I would have to do today. I would have to make sure to get the papers from the office. I would have to not use my full abilities in gym which sucked, but I could at least show the guys up without getting my secret out. Which reminded me that I needed to be sure I didn't let anybody find out my secret.

I got there rather early so I got a space that wasn't too far from the main entrance. I went to the office on got my schedule, a map, and a slip that needed to be signed by my teachers. I went to first period class, not wanting to be late and give people an excuse to stare at me more than they already were going to.

The teacher there signed my slip and gave me a seat that was thankfully in the back of the class. I dropped my backpack on the ground next to my seat and sat down. I tuned out whatever he was saying and doodled in my drawing notebook that I brought pretty much everywhere with me. I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing and was surprised that when the class ended I had a rough image of a wolf. Oh, the irony.

I went to the next period on my schedule and my teacher signed my slip. He said I could sit wherever I wanted because he didn't have assigned seat, so I sat in the back again. I took out my notebook and started refining my wolf as I ignored this class as well. The next few periods were like this, but as I left my last one before lunch a guy came up to me.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" he asked. He was taller than me, then again who wasn't? He had messy red hair and golden eyes. He had freckles over skin that looked like mine, but you couldn't see his veins.

"Yeah, I'm Rayne," I said.

"I'm Kilik," he said with his hand out for me to shake it, but I knew better than that. My body temperature was higher than an average humans' and if I touched him who knew what would go through his head or what he'd do. I know I'm being overly cautious, but I always was nowadays. His hand dropped back to his side, but his mood seemed unaffected.

"Hey, do you have anywhere to sit at lunch?"

"No."

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends? Then you don't have to sit alone."

"Oh, Okay."

I didn't trust him. I don't know, but there was something about him that didn't seemed right. When I took in a breath, it hit my like a cinderblock. He didn't smell human. He smelled like really sweet perfume. Most people didn't like the smell, but I didn't mind it too much. What ever he was, it wasn't human. I wasn't going to ask him about it. Pretending to be clueless, but was really alert was usually the best thing to do.

I followed him to his table where his friends were already sitting. There were two seats left so I guess I would have to sit next to Kilik and since he sat in the one on the side so I had to sit in between him and one of his friends. He introduced the entire group.

There was Ryan who had dirty blonde hair, Kris who had black hair and was Asian, Jeremy who had brown hair, and last was Alex who had strawberry blonde hair. They all had the same golden eyes, and they were all taller than me much to my dismay. The weird thing was that they all had the same nonhuman smell.

They were all joking around and laughing. To my surprise I found myself laughing a few times too. I guess they were just easy to hang around with.

When I first smelled their scent, there was a nagging feeling that I knew it from somewhere. Oh, well. I'll figure it out later.

That was when I realized that from the far side of the cafeteria there was a group of people glaring at our table. I saw that they all had golden eyes as well.

"Hey, Kilik," I said. "Who are they?"

"They're the Cullens," he said, turning to glare at them. It didn't seem like these two groups were very friendly to each other.

We parted after that and went to the rest of our classes. Apparently they were upperclassmen so I didn't have any together. I just continued drawing the day away until the last bell rang. I was pretty sure I was the first out of the classroom.

I walked up to my truck and was unlocking my door when the Cullens walked by. I sniffed the air, seeing if my suspicions were correct that these guys and the guys I met today had the same scent. Their scent confirmed my thoughts and I jumped into the car quickly. I started the engine as I thought.

So, whatever these guys were they were the same, though the Cullens was much stronger than Kilik and his friends. I barely caught their scent and if I wasn't paying attention I would have missed it. I still had the feeling that I knew that smell from somewhere.

I jumped as a heard a knock on my window. I looked to find Kilik standing outside my door. I put the window down to see what he wanted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Kilik said with a smirk.

"Uh huh," I said sarcastically.

"Well, there's a bonfire down at First beach tonight since its Friday. Do you want to go?"

"Where is that?"

"In La Push."

"Oh, well, I don't have any plans so I guess I could go."

With that he walked away. He didn't seem that bad, but you could never be sure. Anyways, I couldn't get in a relationship with anyone. It put them in danger as well as my secret.

I drove home and made a sandwich or two and ate them in less than five minutes. I may be a small girl, but I had a big appetite.


	2. Bonfire and Imprints part 1

I met Kilik and his friends at the school and followed them to La Push in my own truck. I paid attention to which direction we turned and where it was so I could drive myself back if I needed to. I could help but feel a bit excited when I kept seeing all the trees and bushes that were thick with leaves. It looked safe enough for me to phase and run through the woods just to let some steam out, especially since I was caged in a school all day long.

When we got to First Beach we had to find a parking spot first. They were lucky and got a spot in the very front, but I unfortunately could only find a spot in the very back. I walked through the parking lot towards the beach because if I ran I wouldn't be able to hold back to just human speed.

When I got there I found only Kilik waiting for me, but it's not like it bugged me. They just met me today, and I was surprised if anyone waited for me let alone invite me to go to a bonfire with them.

"Hey," he said, smiling as I came up to him. I don't know what it was, but something about Kilik just made me feel different. It was in a good way though. I felt alone and isolated most of my life, but when I was around him I felt just a bit better, like I wasn't completely alone. "Is there anything in particular that you want to do?"

"I don't have a reference, so how about you just pick something and see what happens?" I asked.

"Okay." He thought about it for a minute. "How about since it's your first time and I certainly don't want you to get a bad impression and never come back, we just walk around the beach? Then there is no way you have an excuse to not come back."

"Fine," I sighed, rolling my eyes. It seemed a bit cliché, but what bothered me more was that this kind of thing was what couples did. It was romantic and I never did stuff like that for two reasons: one reason was that I couldn't get into a relationship with a human because I was a werewolf, I would only put them in danger of myself and what always came after me; reason number two was I just never felt that high level of affection that couples have for anyone.

So we just walked side by side down the shore of the beach. Before we would get too far away from the party we turned around and continue walking back and forth really. Which was actually better because that along with the non existent sunset since it was already dark out made it not seem really romantic.

I knew that werewolves imprinted by the few I had met on the road and had become friends with. By few I meant a guy I came across in the Rockies who had imprinted on a human girl. They were a cute couple together and were no doubt madly in love.

I felt something when I was around Kilik, but I knew it wasn't because I imprinted on him. It felt like when I was around my best friend from New England on the other side of the continent. His name was Jason and he was also the only human I had been friends with.

That was how it felt like when I was with Kilik. I would always think of him as a friend, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Hey, Rayne?" he asked to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I replied, distracted with my thoughts.

"Can you swim?"

"What?" I turned to him, pulled from my thoughts with the randomness of the question.

"Can you swim?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is why."

Without warning he picked me up, ran into the freezing water, and half-threw, half-dropped me into the water. I shrieked in surprise as I was submerged in the water. It wasn't that cold because of my higher body temperature, but the surprise of it was enough to get me.

I put my feet on the bottom and pushed myself to the surface. The water was up to my waist, but only up to Kilik's hips.

"You are so dead," I said as I lunged for him.

Jacob POV

I sighed, extremely bored. Quil and Embry were with me at the bonfire, mostly because Sam ordered us to make sure none of the people of Forks did anything stupid, but that didn't stop Embry from flirting with the drunken girls. Quil didn't do it because he had his imprint Claire. I didn't do it because Bella, the person I loved, was taken away from me by that bloodsucker and I wasn't sure if I could ever love again.

The smell of the alcohol was almost too much for my strong sense of smell, but I was used to it since Sam always put us three on bonfire duty.

A shriek from the water caught my attention. I guess a guy threw another girl in the water that was too cold for humans. I looked to find the exact opposite, somewhat.

I guy did throw a girl in the water, but she seemed fine with the temperature of it. They both did actually.

"You are so dead," I heard the girl say as she lunged for him.

He couldn't get away in time and she jumped on his back, trying to get him under the water. Her smile was blinding and her laugh sounded like bells.

Our eyes met for a fraction of a second before the boy purposely fell backwards into the water to get her under as well. That's when I knew.

When she looked into my eyes I felt something click. All I could see was her, everything else was blurry and out of focus except for her.

She was crystal clear. She had chin length pitch black hair that contrasted deeply with her pale skin, which I could see some blue veins through at her wrists. She had a thin 5' figure that made her look small, and fragile; like she would break into pieces at the slightest breeze. And her eyes, they had a stormy gray color to them. She was beautiful and perfect.

I realized I just imprinted on her.

How was I going to get a girl like her to fall in love with me?


	3. Bonfire and Imprints part 2

Rayne POV

I jumped onto Kilik's back and repeatedly tried to push him under the water, almost forgetting to use human strength. I never really had fun since I had hung out with Jason. It felt like the hole I had gained when I left New England was mostly filled in, if not completely.

I truly laughed as I kept trying to get him to go under as he tried to get me off his back. That's when I looked up.

I saw a guy that looked like he was in his twenties, but I felt like I knew he was around my own age. I don't know why. He was well over a foot taller than me and was really muscular with the tanned skin of the Quileute Indians. He had shaggy black hair and deep brown eyes.

I felt this pull towards him, but it was gone when I was submerged in the freezing water yet again by Kilik.

The water seemed to clear my head some. I knew I imprinted on that guy, but I had to stay away from him for reasons I don't want to think about or it will ruin my good mood. Instead, resurfaced and tackle Kilik back into the water from behind.

This continued for a while until we finally decided we were soaked enough and got out of the water. Kilik didn't seem to mind the freezing water.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, smiling.

"I am very cold actually. That's why I have to get home. Anyway it's pretty late." I pretended to by shivering.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I prayed to god he wasn't asking me out. Then again, I'm not religious.

"I was going to go hiking through the woods tomorrow. I live for the forests so I wanted to get to know the land. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could hang out." He looked really bummed and made me feel really guilty. So, what do I do? I give in like the puppy eye weakling that I am.

"If you really want to come over my house and you can come with, that is if you think you can keep up with me."

"Really? Sweet!" He seemed really excited now, which made my guilt vanish and I think I was going to regret saying that very soon.

"I'll give you my number so when you're on your way you can call me and I'll give you directions."

"Okay."

I walked back to my car which had a notepad and pen in one of the compartments. I wrote down my home number and gave him the small piece of paper.

"Be warned. I'm an early riser," he said with a smirk.

"Be warned, I'm an earlier riser," I replied.

I waved to him as I pulled out of my spot and drove back to my house.

Jacob POV

I watched the pair as they continued to try to dunk each other in the cold water until the finally got out. She was smiling the most beautiful smile the entire time. Her laugh echoed in my head like a song.

I felt myself getting jealous as I heard their conversation with my enhanced hearing. How dare he ask to hang out with her! He might as well have asked for a date, which he was going to anyway!

I felt pained when I heard her offer him the chance to come over and go hiking with her. Why did she do that? Didn't she feel the connection when I imprinted on her?

It made me feel even worse when I thought about what it would be like if she didn't. It felt like I was going to die. I already had someone I thought I loved ripped away from me, and even though it felt like nothing compared to how I feel for this girl I didn't want anyone taking her away from me.

I couldn't leave the bonfire to find out where she lived because of Sam's orders, but if it was near La Push I would find it. I planned to find it as soon as possible so when they went out hiking together I would make sure he didn't try anything, and if he did not even god would be able to save him.

Kilik POV

I could barely contain my excitement for tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I could. I was even surprised that none of the werewolves on the reservation stopped us. I guess my talent for concealing our scents was getting better. The test run was a success.

I accepted her number and agreed to call her for directions even though I already knew where she lived. She was directly on the borderline of La Push and Forks. That meant the werewolves could go and see her if they wanted to and not breaking the treaty they have with the Cullens.

We only knew about that thanks to Kris's gift. He can penetrate anyone's mind once he sees them and read their thoughts. He could even control their actions if he wanted. We don't know if he can use his talent if he can't actually see the person or if there is a distance that he can't go to. We never tested it yet.

I walked back to the party to see drunken girl practically falling over my friends. I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh while you can funny man," Jeremy said, straightening his glasses. He didn't need them anymore, but it was a habit of his.

"I will," I replied, smirking at them as they detangled themselves from the girls.

We went back to the car and I got into the drivers seat. We didn't bother with seatbelts. We were pretty much indestructible anyway so we didn't see the point. I started driving back to our place which was of the far side of Forks away from La Push, which unfortunately included Rayne.

"So, how was your date?" Alex asked teasingly.

"It wasn't a date," I said, though even as I said it I was smiling.

"Come on dude, we now when the coven leader's in love," Ryan said, also teasing me.

"Kris, back me up man."

"If I say anything, it's not going to be on your side because I was in your head," he said, though he wasn't making fun of me like the others. Even though he was being neutral like all the other times what he said made the others start laughing.

"Guys, shut up. Quit laughing! You just don't get it. She's everything I'd been looking for. She's perfect."

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"I am joining her for a hike through the woods."

"Oh, how romantic," Ryan said, still laughing a bit.

"You better be careful, Kilik," Kris said, darkly. "Those werewolves might be close by and you don't know what could happen, even if you did mask your scent. If you get into a fight you're endangering her life."

"I know," I said lowly.


	4. Plans

Rayne POV

The first thing I did when I got home was take a shower. I didn't mind that I was soaking wet with cold water because my body had I higher temperature. I just wanted to get the salty water off of me.

I towel dried my hair and put some sweatpants and a tank top on after my shower. Then, I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**It was dark out. I was in front of my old house, when I was still living with my parents and my older brother.**

**I was walking up the lawn after a night of partying. My brother was with me earlier, but got hammered pretty quickly. He didn't want to leave me by myself because he was too overprotective and thought I was going to mugged or something if he left.**

**I couldn't convince him to leave, so I made sure to keep an eye on him. He was the older sibling by two years, but we had the same level of maturity, much to my parents' dismay.**

**We were really close and would never leave each others side unless there was something really important to do. We even worked at the same place on the same shifts. We were more like friends than siblings and we liked it that way.**

**When it was midnight we left the party and headed home. I drove even though I was only 14 because my brother was too hammered to drive and was already half asleep.**

**In my mind it was better for me to drive us home safely than have my brother get us killed. I only knew how to drive because he taught me in the first place.**

**When we got home I thought I saw something moving in the backyard, but didn't pay attention to it. I had already been a werewolf for a year or two and only my brother knew about it.**

**So, as we walked to the door I was supporting almost all his weight. When we got to the door I slid the key in to unlock it, but the door fell inward once the key touched it.**

**My strong sense of smell was bombarded with a sweet smell that was almost too sweet and was really strong. I also smelled blood, lots of it. Human blood.**

I woke up screaming and covered in sweat. When I tried to get out of my bed I found I was tangled in the sheet and fell on the floor with a thud. I rubbed my head and looked at the clock to see it was already seven in the morning.

I struggled to untangle myself. When I finally succeeded I grabbed a pair of cargo shorts that went down to my knees with a black tank top along with the other necessities and headed for the bathroom. I shut the door and turned the water on as hot as it would go.

I stepped into the scolding water and scrubbed myself as if I was washing the nightmare away. I didn't have that dream in a long time. I could only guess that the rest would come back as well. I stood under the water for god knows how long until I realized the water was cold.

I stepped out and dried myself off, lost in my thoughts. I put on my clothes and brushed my hair.

I then went down stairs to eat breakfast and saw that it was almost nine. I felt my stomach rumble and proceeded to make a big enough meal to satisfy my hunger, which was a lot. After that I went back upstairs to brush my teeth.

I decided to bring a backpack and grabbed the one that I used every time I went out for a walk in the woods. It had seen better days, but I still liked it.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt just in case I ran into trouble. Even though I was sure I left them at the fake trail I made a while ago. I could only hope it had worked. I went downstairs and shoved a bottle of water in my pack as well.

The phone rang just as I put the backpack on. I checked the time and it said it was ten-thirty.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Rayne, it's Kilik," said the voice on the other line.

"Okay, where are you now?"

"I'm at the school."

"Head towards La Push and I'm right on the border, the house is farther in the woods so all you'll be able to see is the driveway."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Bye."

"Bye," he said and I hung up the phone.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Kilik standing outside in a pair of jeans and a baggy sweater.

"Hi, you ready?" I asked. I found myself smiling.

"Yep," he replied, lips popping on the 'p'.

"Okay, let's go."

Kilik POV

I could barely wait all night and the guys were starting to complain about it. Finally, I decided to leave for Rayne's house. I got in the car and headed down towards her house.

I was at the school when I remembered that I had to call her first for direction, though I didn't need them.

I took out my phone and dialed her number. I used my time last night to memorize it, and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" I heard her voice answer the phone.

"Hey, Rayne, it's Kilik," I said.

"Okay, where are you now?"

I'm at the school," I said even though I already passed it.

"Head towards La Push and I'm right on the border, the house is farther in the woods so all you'll be able to see is the driveway."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Bye."

"Bye," I said then hung up the phone. I slipped it back in my jean pocket as I neared La Push.

I remembered Kris's warning. He's right. What if I couldn't mask my scent good enough and a werewolf found me? She could be hurt or worse, killed.

I pulled into her driveway and went as fast as I could down the winding gravel trail. I walked up to her door and rang the doorbell.

I waited as I heard her soft footsteps come towards the door. She opened the door and I couldn't hold back a smile when I saw her standing there.

Her pale skin had a lively glow instead of the dead color ours was. She had beautiful short black hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Hi, you ready?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay, let's go."


	5. Secrets

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I saw someone add the story to story alert, so I thought it fair to update soon. A warning already, I don't know when the next one may come out, but I'm already working on it I assure you that. Maybe you would read my other story and review that one? I might get the next one out faster, if I get reviews that it. Suggest the story to friends maybe? **** well, this chapter ends in a bit of a cliff hanger, but review and you might know what happens next sooner than you think **** well enjoy! R&R**

Rayne POV

When that sweet scent filled my nose when I started heading off towards the woods, I finally figured out what he was. A vampire, Kilik and his friends and even the Cullen's were vampires. Damn, I sure know how to pick the worst place to hide from the group that was hunting me down.

I was nervous about the hike, especially since he said I should lead the way. I never trusted vampires after what that coven did to me and my family. But, like I thought before he could have just been hanging around vampires and have their scent on him. I couldn't take any chances though.

If he was a vampire though, he would be able to smell me. He would know I was a werewolf. Is that why he was hanging out with me? So he could get the chance when we were alone and then kill me? I didn't know, but I also didn't want to clue him in that I knew what he was. If I did then he might kill me, sooner than he was going to if he was planning on it anyway.

I planned to keep my guard up and focus more on the vampire behind me than where I was actually going. I just had to remember to keep my hike human paced. I heard his footsteps behind as he followed my path, but I thought I also heard a soft footfall that wasn't so far away. I couldn't be sure though.

I was so busy focusing on anything happening behind me that I didn't see the rock in front of me. I tripped over it and instinctively put my arms out so I didn't fall on my face, not that it actually mattered. I wasn't hurt that easily and even if I was I'd heal quick enough that it really didn't matter.

I waited for the impact, but instead I felt an arm sling around my waist before I could make contact with the ground. I looked up at Kilik. His eyes bore into mine. He leaned down towards me, and it looked like he was about to kiss me. I panicked. Why would he kiss me? He should know I'm a werewolf! What is he doing?

His lips were dangerously close to mine, until the mood was thankfully ruined, but by what was what put us in a compromising situation.

"Oh, look what we have here," a smooth voice said.

Our heads practically snapped in the direction of the voice. There was a deathly pale man possibly in his twenties. He had plain brown hair, and blood red eyes. Red eyes. He's a vampire. Like one of the ones that killed my family. The ones that drank human blood.

"Two little humans out in the woods all alone," the vampire continued, coming towards us in a predatory, but slow, walk. "It's our lucky day." A cruel smile spread on his face, making him look sadistic, and crazy.

Wait, our? As in there are more of them? Three more vampires stepped out, two of them female, but all had the same red eyes.

How did they not smell Kilik being another vampire? Maybe they didn't notice it, since I barely caught it. But, how would they not smell my scent? I'm a werewolf, and for them that's a hard scent to just not smell.

Kilik brought me to my feet and pushed me behind him, with much more strength and speed than a normal human. The tree cracked under the force of which I was all but thrown into it, but it didn't hurt me. None seemed to notice this as the vampires were now focused on Kilik.

"Oh," said the obvious leader. "So, you are a vampire. How did hide your scent from us, young one? That's a very interesting talent you have. But, it's a shame you do not drink human blood. Pathetic really. But, we will overlook you if you give us the human. We haven't fed in a while, and since you obviously do not have need for her, you could kindly hand her over to us."

He smiled good naturedly, as if they weren't talking about killing me. Draining me dry and letting me burn in fire until I died.

Would Kilik hand me over? I don't think so since he was about to kiss me seconds before, but how would I know? He was outnumbered and would surely die if he refused. What would a small human life mean to continue his vampiric existence? Well, at least I think that they think I'm human. Either way, if I wanted to live I would have to change, and fight, but how would Kilik react? Will his coven then try to kill me for what I am?

Kilik POV

They thought I would easily give her up? Well, they had another thing coming. I would die fighting to make sure she wasn't even touched by these vampires. I didn't want her to have to go through that.

I was overjoyed, however, that they didn't smell my vampire scent, only the human one I used as a façade. The only time they realize I was a vampire was when I accidentally used speed and strength to get Rayne out of the way, that a normal human did not have.

I heard the tree crack for some reason, but it was drowned out by my low growl as I crouched protectively in front of her as I bared his teeth at the other vampires.

But, another growl mimicked my own. A growl that wasn't from a vampire. It came from the side of our encounter, and a huge russet wolf stalked out of the trees. A werewolf. Damn, I should have listened to Kris. Now, not only did I have a werewolf to deal with, but four other vampires as well. I was sure that I would die protecting her, but she would never get away herself.

But, yet another growl came from behind me. This growl was different than mine, or the other wolves. It was a menacing sound that promised pain, and vengeance.

Jacob POV

I had followed her scent to where she lived, and stayed there the whole night. I was concerned for her when she woke up breathing heavy, and I could smell her fear, anxiety, and sadness. Something as wrong. I just wanted to hold her tight. I wanted to chase away whatever was scaring her in such a way.

Later, the boy finally came over, and they left into the woods. My angel seemed tense, and constantly shot looks around her, but mainly as if she was trying to look behind her. She was scared of him? Why would she be? She was perfectly fine with him yesterday, so what happened between then and know? Did he do something to her? It took all my control to not growl and pounce on him. If he so much as touched her, I would beat him like no tomorrow. No one would touch my imprint except me.

Then, she slipped and was about to fall when he caught her. He just stayed there a moment, and they seemed to be looking into each other's eyes. It pained me to see that she wasn't trying to push him away. Didn't she feel the connection last night? The boy leaned in closer until their lips were only inches apart. I saw her panicked look, and grinned in triumph. She didn't want that boy, and that was enough to make me happy.

But, all of a sudden, a vampire came, followed by three more. Four vampires I couldn't take and protect my imprint and that scum holding her. He was human, so I would have to protect him even if I didn't want to. I almost lost my control when he was talking about just handing her over and acting like it didn't matter. I already lost someone I thought I loved to a leech, and I would let it happen again.

The boy used speed and strength no ordinary human could possess as he pushed her behind him. He didn't seem to realize that he pushed her into a tree, and it made an indent from the force. She didn't seem affected, but I didn't care. If he did that then she would be hurt, and I wanted to rip him to pieces.

Which, I was allowed to do now since he obviously wasn't human. It was clear when he growled, crouched, and bared his teeth, that he was a vampire. A vampire that just tried to kiss my imprint. I would make sure he was killed by the end of today. Even if he was risking his life to protect her, I just didn't trust him. It was natural between enemies such as us.

I growled as I stepped out of the bushes, and glared at the vampire with all the hate in my being. I would killed him first, and make quick work as I would then bring her into the safety of La Push, and would soon have the help of the pack against the rest of the blood suckers. I couldn't let a vampire that could hide scents live.

Then, another growl erupted from somewhere. I glanced at the vampires, but they were all staring ahead of them with a look of shock. The vampire boy stopped growling and turned around to the source, also shocked. I turned to have my eyes land on my imprint, who was growling and glaring at the vampires with such rage even Paul would have backed down.

Rayne POV

All of a sudden, I was overcome by such rage. It boiled up inside of me, trying to be released. I dropped my bag to my feet, but no one noticed. I clenched my fist, a growl reverberating throughout my chest. These vampires may have not been the ones who killed my family, but they reminded me so much of them. Their red eyes, their hungry looks. I remember seeing blood drip down their chins as they began sucking my brother dry.

I would kill vampires like them. I would kill every last one of them. I would wipe their existence of the face of the earth, and make sure nothing like that could ever happen again. I wanted them all to die, and feel the pain that I went through, their pain would never compare to that of which I had been put through, torturing me.

I glared at the vampires with a deadly look, not noticing there was a werewolf there until then, but it mattered not. I didn't care the Kilik now knew my secret. All I cared out was ripping these vampires to shreds.

I felt my bones shifting and lunged forward with a feral, animalistic roar.


	6. Rage

**Hey! I finished this chapter sooner than expected, and I got a review so soon after I posted the last one, so I wanted to be nice and post another one **** so, you have JandMbooklovers to thank for this chapter coming out so fast! R&R and they come out faster so review! **** btw if you want to know what Jacob thinks of all this, then you must review for the next chapter, cuz im evil and making you wait **** enjoy!**

Kilik POV

In a blur Rayne lunged at the vampires and shifted into a wolf. I couldn't believe that she was a werewolf. How come I couldn't smell it? But, I never masked my or my coven's scent at school, because there was no need, so she must know they were vampires. But, she still didn't run away, or attack. She didn't even push me away when we almost kissed. That's got to mean something good right? She let herself be alone with me in the woods, so she must trust me right?

I watched as she easily killed two vampires, while the russet wolf took down another that lunged at her. I was concerned for Rayne when she was thrown into a tree and buried under its thick trunk, but I saw the coven leader start backing up, and then ran away from the fight. I snarled angrily at his cowardice and sprinted after him.

He would pay for ruining the moment where I almost kissed Rayne, for throwing her into the tree, for hurting her in any way. I would make sure he was dead. I was almost as fast as Edward, but I saw the vampire getting farther ahead of me. How could he run so fast? I couldn't let him get away, but I couldn't catch up to him. Soon, he vanished from view, and I couldn't see and trail to follow.

I came sliding to a halt, panting for breath I didn't need. I punched a tree in anger, hearing a satisfying crack as the tree fell down after breaking in half. I pretended it was the other vampire's neck, and relished the sound. I had to go home to the guys. They needed to know what happened, but I didn't know if I should tell them that she is a werewolf. I don't know how they would react, but I was pretty sure they wouldn't react badly. Plus, it was her secret. She should tell them, not me.

Rayne POV

I lunged for the red eyed monsters, so alike to the murders following me from where they killed my parents and brother. I shifted into my wolf form in mid air and landed on the closest vampire, one of the females, aiming to rip her throat out. I felt the neck give way under my powerful jaws and growled in triumph as I ripped the head off the body. I had the element of the surprise before, so know they will be harder to kill.

The other male lunged for me, but was tackled to the ground by the other werewolf, though the wolf was easily kicked off. I lunged for the last female, and was soon standing over her struggling figure. She managed to punch me rib, breaking it, but I only growled and went for her throat.

Suddenly, I was off the ground and flying through the air, hitting a tree, and breaking it in half. The top fell over on my body as I hadn't the time to get out from under it. I yelped as the tree fell on my abdomen and partially on my shoulder. I think it was crushed, but I couldn't tell with the adrenaline rush. I spit the stone like head out of my mouth. Only the leader was left if the werewolf killed the other one.

But, the werewolf was now at my head, looking concerned. What was he doing? He should be going after the leader! What if he was working for the vampire coven that was after me? He could tell them where I was! Then, it'd all be over!

_Are you all right? Is anything broken? Are you in pain? Do you need help?_

What were those voices? I saw the wolf pawing the ground near me.

_Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head. I'm now officially insane._

_You aren't insane._

I ignored the voice and snapped my jaws at the russet wolf, trying to get it away from me. I needed it to go after the leader. I need him dead. What is up with this wolf? He should be going after the vampire! I growled at him, but he only looked hurt by my aggression though I didn't even touch him.

Those questions were repeating in my head, concern, and hurt lacing the thought. How can that be? It's as if it's a voice, but in my head.

I couldn't think about that now. I was on their territory, and that would normally cause the pack or even a lone wolf, to kill a trespasser. I don't care what happened, but I couldn't trust this wolf, or any other for that matter. I think I would have more luck with trusting Kilik, and that's saying something because he's my natural born enemy.

I snapped at his paws when he tried to inch closer. It looked like he was trying to help me for some reason. I don't need help! I've been on my own so far without help, and I certainly don't need it getting out from under a freaking tree. Of all the things that could stop me, a tree does. I feel embarrassed, ashamed, humiliated, and I didn't need the wolf watching me and trying to help me.

I barked angrily at him, trying to get him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't leave. I glared up into his concerned and hurt eyes, not caring what was going on in his head. I positioned my paws under my body, and shoved up with all my might. I managed the get out from under it as it slammed back on the ground, but the movement hurt my broken rib back

Pain shot through my body, and I involuntarily whimpered before falling to the ground. I couldn't move without pain shooting through my body, but I had to get away from the wolf. The leader and Kilik were gone. I felt a pang in my chest. I just found a friend in Kilik, and then he goes and runs away because of what I am, when it wasn't my fault I was born this way.

The wolf jumped over the fallen tree easily and landed beside my head. I jerked away, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. I struggled to get to my shaky feet, and kept an eye on the wolf as I backed up towards my bag. Once I felt my bag with my tail, I turned, grabbed it in my mouth, and ran in the other direction, pumping my legs hard to get away fast.

At least I tried. My back leg gave out and I crumpled to the ground with a loud whine that faded into a whimper. The wolf was by my side in an instant, looking at my leg with such a strong look of rage, and hate, that I feared for my life. I tried to limp away, but it was impossible to get more than a few feet before collapsing again.

I looked back at him, terrified as he approached me. I glanced at my leg to quickly see how damage my leg was. The bone was broken, and sticking out of the skin. I was shocked it didn't feel it earlier, but I felt it now, and I couldn't take it.

I whined in pain as he froze where he was, indecision in his eyes. Those big brown, almost black, eyes that looked so concerned, and something else I couldn't place.

He turned and ran into the closest bushes after a second. I thought I could hear bones cracking, but I couldn't be sure over the pain that hazed my thoughts and senses into one. My vision blurred, and then refocused as I fought to stay conscious. But, I was fighting a losing battle.

I saw a figure run out of the bushes the wolf occupied naught but a few moments ago. He came to my head and ran his had through my fur. It felt good, and I reluctantly leaned into the touch while making a noise of content in the back of my throat.

I looked up into the eyes of the human, no werewolf, as I realized he had the same eyes as the wolf. He had shaggy black hair, and tan skin. I could tell he was tall, and even more muscled in human form than in wolf.

I whimpered as black spots filled my vision. I felt my bones shifting back as I fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Effects of an Imprint

**hey people! Once again, JandMbooklovers was the first to review, and yes, that is the question. But first, I'm sure you might be thinking jacob's point of view? It's gonna be all about him this chapter while our main character Rayne is unconscious… i'm not sure what to do, but I have a pretty good idea **** anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy! R&R!**

Jacob POV

I couldn't believe was I was seeing or hearing. Rayne, my imprint, was growling like an animal. Then, all of a sudden she lunged forward at the closest vampire, shifting into a wolf in the air. She landed on the vampire and ripped the head off the body in one smooth motion, but that wasn't what I was focusing on.

I stared at my imprint, my mate. She was a werewolf. I was so happy that we could share this with each other. She was a small wolf, even smaller than Leah's wolf form, but she was still big for a wolf, and none the less fierce. Her coat was completely black save for a small patch of white on her chest.

I lunged for the vampire that aimed to hurt my imprint. I didn't even know her name, I realized, as I was easily kicked off the vampire. I landed on my feet and we clashed with speed and strength as we tried to kill each other. I wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt, but her form flying into a tree distracted me enough for the vampire to get a hold of my around my chest. I watched as the tree broke and the top fell on her as she yelped in pain.

Before the vampire could kill me with a simple squeeze I turned around and bit his head off, similar to how my mate did it. I needed to make sure she was uninjured, and this vampire wasn't going to stop me. I looked around to find the other two vampires nowhere to be found. I took this as a good sign and ran over the where my imprint was stuck under the weight of the tree.

She spat the vampire's head out of her mouth as we finally looked at each other. She just looked up at me, wary. I needed to know if she was all right.

_Are you all right? Is anything broken? Are you in pain? Do you need help?_

It didn't look like she heard me, but then she thought back unknowingly.

_Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head. I'm now officially insane._

_You aren't insane._

I tried to reassure her, but she ignored me. She really believed she was going crazy. Wasn't she ever around other werewolves before? What if she wasn't? She doesn't know about the telepathic communication within a pack, so does that mean she doesn't know about imprinting? Would she run away?

She snapped at me and struggled to get out by herself. It hurt me that she would try to injure me, but I guess she just didn't trust me. But, I swore I would earn that trust. She continued that until she finally got out from under the tree, but she soon crumpled to the ground with a whimper breathlessly escaping.

I quickly jumped to her side, on the other side of the tree, and landed near her head. She jerked away from me, which stung my chest, and back up until the grabbed her bag in her mouth and tried to run away, but collapsed, whining loudly until it faded into a helpless, pained whimper.

I ran to her side and looked at her leg, and my heart almost stopped. The bone was not only broken, but sticking out of the skin. That's a grotesque injury, even for a werewolf.

She tried to get away from me again, but the limping only made her fall again.

As I approached her she looked back at me, terror in her eyes. Did I scare her so much? I didn't mean to! I only wanted to help her! I couldn't bear to see her in such pain!

She looked at her leg, and saw the extent of her injury. I slowly walked up to her, but froze as she whined softly in pain. She would probably pass out soon, and then I could easily bring her back to Sam, and then she would be fine. I'll just have to wait until then, but I had an idea to make her fall asleep.

I ran into the bushes, and shifted back. I quickly put my pants, which were strapped to my leg, on, and ran back out to her. I gently pet her head, running my hands through her fur in a caring way. She seemed reluctant, but finally leaned in and made a sound akin to purring. After a few moments she whimpered before falling limp.

I move her head into my lap, continuing to stroke her head as she shifted back into human form. I saw her side almost black. She must have a broken rib. Her leg looked worse when she changed back. It made her leg look demented. But, I would take her back to Sam and everything would be fine. Sam would make sure of that. I would make sure of that.

I quickly went through her pack and found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I would rather the rest of the pack not see my imprint naked. I carefully put the over sized pants on, cautious of her bone injury, but trying to get to Sam's in time to set the bone right before the bone set wrong, which would be bad for her. It would be hard enough for her to be surrounded by a big group of strangers, but then for them to have to hold her down while they re-break a bone? I would put her through that if I could help it. I soon had her shirt on, being just as careful because of her broken rib.

I shouldered her pack and picked her up as gently as I could, which still had her groan in pain and try to shift away subconsciously, but I kept her close until she settled down. Then, I ran as fast as I could to Sam's. It only took a minute or two, but the bottom of her pant leg was already dripping from the blood from her injury. She was losing blood fast, and it was worrying me. She should have at least stopped bleeding by now, but maybe it was because of the harsh extent of the injury.

I could feel my lip curl angrily at the thought. I hoped the vampire boy didn't kill the leader now. I wanted to pay him back personally, and make him suffer for what he did to her.

I all but kicked the door off the hinges when I finally got to Sam's house.

"Sam!" I called, and even I could hear the panic in my own voice.

But, I had no need to call for him, because he was already in the living room, as well as the rest of the pack. Now, I was grateful I had clothed my imprint before I came here.

"What happened?" Sam said in a stern voice.

"I'll tell you after you reset her leg. She's a werewolf, and I don't want anyone to have to re-break it."

Sam held out his arms, and I reluctantly handed her over. The pack was already surrounding us, staring at the bloody pant leg. I followed right behind Sam as he went to the guest bedroom. As I went into the room, I slammed the door shut on the rest of the guys. I heard loud complains from them, before they were shushed by Emily, who I let in before closing it again.

Sam carefully rolled her pant leg up, a grim expression on his face when he saw the damage. Without saying anything he maneuvered the bone back into the confines of her flesh, as it knitted over the wound. He moved her leg around, making her squirm on the sheets, clenching a fist full of sheets.

I all but jumped beside her head and put it in my lap much like I did before, repeating the gestures. She calmed down, but a pained expression remained on her face, and her fist stay clenched. But, she stopped moving, allowing Sam to quickly reset the bone.

"Is that all?" he asked, looking at me, lips set in a grim line.

"No, I think she might have a broken rib," I answered with a frown.

He nodded, moving to only feel around her ribs.

"I don't feel anything abnormal, but that only means she just has to stay still for a few hours for it to heal, as well as her leg. Jacob, you're going to have to leave her here and come explain everything."

I hesitated, but complied when he turned a stern gaze my way. She whimpered as I pulled away and I froze.

"Jacob," Sam said sternly.

I left the room, feeling a heaviness in my chest that was uncomfortable. I didn't want to leave her alone after her having to go through something like that. But, Sam was right. I had to explain as much as I could.

The living room was filled with the pack, but they were wearing serious faces, uncommon among the usually playful group of guys. I settled between Quil and Embry, Sam sitting in a chair across from us.

"What happened?" Sam repeated.

I sighed and ran a hand anxiously through my hair.

"Last night, she was at the bonfire," I started. "She was in the water trying to dunk the guy that through her in, and then I imprint when she looked my way. After I followed her scent to where she lived and followed as she and the boy went on a hike. A coven of four vampires got to them, and the boy she was with ended up being another vampire, but he acted really weird. He had gold eyes, like the Cullen's, and has an ability, which is to be able to mask his scent. I don't know the extent though. She managed to kill two vampires, and I got one too, but the other two disappear, the boy and the coven leader. I didn't go after them, I was more worried for her. I don't even know her name." I ended rubbing my hands over my face, sighing in defeat.

I could feel all their gazes on me, and I thank god to have a friend like Quil.

"Welcome to the club man," he said, clapping his friend's shoulder. "Now you know how we feel."

"I have no idea how you can deal with it," I said, sending him a smile and shoving him off the couch.

He looked shocked, and this made the group laugh, successfully removing the tension in the air.

**Review!**


	8. Author

**Hey people! i have waited for a while and only three people voted, and it's a three way tie...and i know i have many other people that subscribed to my story alert, who are aware of the current poll but are just not voting. bad juju! vote people! i was even nice and made it not so blind of a poll anymore after u voted. so, in being in a good mood, because i really want to know ur ideas, i would like at least fifteen different voters voting on my poll before i make a decision on where to go. if you dont vote, u dont get your way. if u vote, and have maybe a sligtly different idea, pm me and ill reply asap, but i would appreciate it if u voted first then sent me a message with details...so vote! i know, im repeating myself, but i really want vote soon because school started and im sure u want 1)a new chapter asap and 2)a reason to put off all ur school work haha. and i want to get this chapter out before im swamped with work also, so vate asap! i know u get an alert! and i know all users who did! so vote! .**


End file.
